The goal of this collaborative project is to develop an automated hand-held micromachined electrochemical flow analyzer for high-speed single-cell genomics analysis. Innovative biosensor technology, based on new highly selective and sensitive PNA-dendrimer recognition chemistry, high-density parallel-channel hybridization microreactors, a label-free electrochemical detection of the released targets at downstream microelectrodes, and state-of-the-art microfabrication/micromachining technology will be used for meeting the challenges of rapid and sensitive single-cell nucleic-acid sequencing.